Papá, soy gay
by marybloody
Summary: ¿Qué pasara cuando Scorpius le diga a su padre que es gay y su pareja es su mejor amigo?


**Disclaimer: Los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a J. , y como no era yo la rubia que participó en la inauguración de los juegos olímpicos, no me pertenecen a mí. Lo único que ha salido de mi cabeza es la historia.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, por lo que, si no te gustan este tipo de historias, te recomiendo que gires y vuelvas por donde has venido.**

**Es mi primer fic por lo que no os aseguro que sea perfecto. Por lo demás espero que os guste :).**

* * *

Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Mis ojos habían desarrollado un extraño tic que hacía que parpadeara muy seguidamente. Mis piernas se sentían como si hubieran sido hechizadas y convertidas en gelatina. Mi corazón batía rápido y fuerte, hasta un punto levemente doloroso. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, lo sentía frio, como si la sangre me hubiera abandonado el cuerpo. De pronto, alguien me cogió de la mano. Mi corazón que antes había latido frenéticamente, se paró por un instante, hasta que alcancé a ver dos grandes esmeraldas brillantes que me miraban fijamente, que hicieron que mi corazón retomara su pulso y que una extraña calidez invadiera mi antes helado cuerpo. El chico tiro de mí para que empezara a seguirle. "No puedo hacerlo" pensé, mientras detenía mis pasos. El chico hizo una mueca extraña y después habló.

-Vamos Scorpius-dijo con su dulce voz-se que quieres hacerlo. Es tu padre. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer? ¿Desheredarte?

Esas palabras me hicieron despertar de mi estopor. Después de unos segundos contesté a mi novio.

-Muy gracioso cariño-dije en un susurro. Había sido mi idea. Mi estúpida y tonta idea. ¿Quién me había mandado a mí hacer una promesa tan idiota? Ahora lo recordaba. Todo había sido por celos. Una chica de sexto se había fijado en Albus. Aunque esto no me molestaba, se que mi novio es muy guapo y está muy bueno. El problema había llegado cuando la chica se había dedicado a acosarlo y lo peor… ¡Él se había dejado! Si no maté a mi novio en el momento en que lo vi charlando y riendo con la ravenclaw, era porque dudaba en las razones por las cuales estaba con ella. No estaba seguro si es que era muy inocente y tonto y no veía las intenciones de la chica, o si era muy bueno y no quería rechazarla. Porqué sabía perfectamente que MI novio solo tenía ojos para mí. Y esa fue la única razón por la cual no me abalancé sobre la chica cuando la vi por primera vez con él. Primera vez y última, ya que si había algo claro es que NADIE se acercaba a las posesiones de los Malfoy. Cuando el Potter llegó a la sala común de Slythering esa noche, tuvo que enfrentarse a la furia de la serpiente que le estaba esperando. Después de unos cuantos "lo siento, un par de "solo es una amiga" y muchos besos consiguió convencerme, no sin antes prometerme que cuando salieran de Hogwarts, ya que solo faltaba un mes para eso, dejaríamos de ocultar la relación. El único pequeño detalle que se me había escapado en ese momento de iluminación, fue que dejar de ocultar nuestra relación significaba que se lo tendría que contar a mis padres. Y si ya era lo bastante difícil contarle a Draco Malfoy que su único heredero era homosexual, aún sería más difícil hacerle entender que su novio era el hijo de su enemigo en la escuela, Harry Potter. Sin duda, esa NO había sido una buena idea. De pronto vi que mi novio había aprovechado que estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos para llevarme hasta el despacho de mi padre. Miré por última vez a los ojos de mi és los cerré mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta.

-Todo estará bien-me dijo Albus en un susurro- estoy contigo.

Seguidamente escuché la voz de mi padre dándonos permiso para entra. Suspiré mientras cogía el pomo de la puerta y mientras la abría, abrí también los ojos. El despacho de mi padre no era muy grande, lo suficiente como para que cupiera una gran mesa y unas cuantas sillas colocadas alrededor de este. Además estaba muy levemente iluminada por un hechizo que había puesto mi él.

Cuando entre junto con mi acompañante mi padre nos observó lentamente. Si bien sabía que mi padre aceptaba mi amistad con el Potter, estaba seguro que esta no era de su gusto. Fue bajando su mirada hasta que llegó a nuestras manos entrelazadas en las cuales se fijó unos instantes, para después mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo Scorpius?-dijo con su usual voz, arrastrando todas las palabras.

-No, bueno sí-dije vacilando, mientras mi compañero me apretaba más la mano, si es que esto era posible- solo quería decirte algo…

-¿Y tiene algo relacionado con tu querido amigo aquí presente?-me pregunto con un deje de burla en su voz.

-Sí, bueno en gran parte-dije otra vez casi tartamudeando. "Putos nervios "pensé.

-Hijo, no me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo, o sea que, o me explicas que pasa o te pediré amablemente que me dejes trabajar-dijo mi padre con aparente tranquilidad. Aunque su voz pareciera impasible, sabía muy bien que se estaba poniendo nervioso, y un Malfoy nervioso no era algo bueno de ver.

-Lo que quería decir es que…-dije intentando no acobardarme-Papá, soy gay.

Si no hubiera estado en una situación tan delicada y no fuera yo el porqué de la reacción de mi padre, en ese momento me habría hartado a carcajadas. La cara de Draco Malfoy pasó de la confusión al entendimiento y después cambio varias veces de color, desde un rojo que hubiera podido hacer competencia con el pelo de cualquier de los Weasley hasta un blanco más común en un fantasma, para después quedarse mudo y con una expresión en su rostro completamente descompuesta.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo Albus, que hasta ahora no había hecho acto de presencia.

Al sentir esa voz, mi padre pareció reaccionar, aunque desde mi punto de vista hubiera sido mejor que no lo hiciera.

-¿Qué?- dijo en un grito que casi nos deja sordos-¿Gay?

-Sí, me gustan los hombres-dije intentando utilizar una voz calmada.

Mi padre respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces, antes de volver a hablar con una voz mucho más tranquila.

-¿Y se puede saber que tiene que ver Potter en esto?-preguntó él.

-Pues…él…-dije tratando de mantener mis nervios lejos de mis labios, que ahora se habían puesto a temblar. Al ver que yo no podía responder, Albus me ayudó.

-Soy su novio- dijo con una voz seria que nunca había escuchado en él.

Después de esto mi padre me miro con una cara de decepción que no pude estar observando por mucho tiempo.

-Mira hijo-dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya-puedo aceptar que seas gay.

Esas palabras me chocaron y tuve que mirarle a los ojos para entender que así era. Pero en esos ojos grises como los míos también pude ver la ira.

-¿De verdad?-pregunte con un hilo de voz. Aun no podía salir del asombro.

-Sí-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para después cambiarla a una expresión enfurecida-¿Pero un Potter? ¿No podías escoger a alguien más de tu clase?¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Cuando mi padre se levanto de su silla donde había permanecido durante todo el rato me volví a poner nervios. Mire a Albus, pero él parecía igual de asustado que yo

-Pero papa...-empecé a decir pero mi padre no me dejo continuar.

-No me puedo creer que…-dijo y lanzo un bufido.- Entiéndelo Scorp. ¡Es el hijo de Harry Potter!

No me podía creer que solo fuera por eso. Una extraña adrenalina empezó a correr por mi cuerpo y no dudé mucho en defender a mi novio.

-¡Y yo soy tu hijo ¡-dije totalmente furioso.- Albus es mi novio, lo aceptes o no. Él no es Harry Potter, papá. ¡Si hasta estuvo en Slythering!

Mi padre se sentó y me dirigió una mirada de evidente cansancio. Nos miro a los dos como si fuéramos dos animales del zoo y después cogió una pluma y continuó escribiendo tal como había hecho hasta nuestra interrupción.

-Podéis iros-dijo sin sacar la vista del papel.-Por cierto, esta noche llega tu madre.

-Buenas noches padre-me despedí y después salí casi corriendo de aquel lugar, arrastrando a mi novio que no me había soltado la mano en todo el rato, conmigo.

-Pues tampoco no ha estado tan mal-dijo Albus con una sonrisa cuando llegamos a mi habitación.

-Creí que nos mataría-dije contagiándome y sonriendo también-Pero por si acaso, no me beses cuando él este delante.

-Bueno ahora no lo está-dijo Albus con un toque de picardía en la voz-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo besarte?

No me dio tiempo de responder antes de que sus labios atraparan los míos en un dulce beso lleno de alivio y amor.

-Te quiero-dijo él cuando tuvo que pararse a respirar.

-Yo también-contesté sonriendo-¿Crees que me hubiera enfrentado a Draco Malfoy por cualquiera?

-No-dijo Albus. De pronto su sonrisa cambió a una mueca de nerviosismo.

-Pasa algo Albus-pregunté preocupado.

-Bueno, es que ahora que tu padre sabe lo nuestro y los míos también quería pedirte algo.

-¿El qué?-dije con curiosidad.

-Pues…-empezó Albus-Se que debería traer algún discurso preparado, pero creo que con que sepas que te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo ya vale.

-No iras a…-dije en un susurro.

-No me interrumpas que ya bastante me está costando esto-respondió él con una sonrisa nerviosa. Después se arrodillo y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo.-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

De mis ojos ya caían lagrimas de emoción con dificultada susurre un débil "sí" mientras me tiraba a sus brazos y empezaba un apasionado beso.

-¿Scorpius?-escuché una voz sorprendida

Me separé de Albus para ver a mi madre en la puerta, con la mandíbula casi rozando el suelo.

-¿Mamá?-grité sorprendió. Después me calmé y presente a mi acompañante-Albus está es mi madre, Astoria. Mamá este es Albus, mi prometido.

En ese momento hubiera pagado lo que fuera por una foto de la cara tanto de mi madre como de mi prometido.

**Fin**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado! Me gustaría que me dejarais un review para saber si puedo continuar escribiendo, o por si lo contrario es mejor que use el word solo para hacer deberes y me dedique a leer otros fanfics.(Qué esto estoy segura qué si se me da bien XD)


End file.
